heartless_nightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine
Bendy and the Ink Machine is an episodic survival horror video game developed and published by TheMeatly Games. The game focuses on Henry, a retired cartoon animater , who returns to the old studio he worked at upon an invitation from his old colleague, studio owner Joey Drew, and discovering numerous secrets about the abandoned studio, while being hunted down by Bendy, an ink monster that resembles the company's most popular character. The game's first chapter, Moving Pictures, was released for Linux, macOS and Microsoft Windows via Game Jolt on February 10, 2017, with a second chapter, The Old Song, together with a remastered version of the first one, following on April 18, 2017. After the game succeeded in its Steam Greenlight campaign on February 28, 2017,1 both available chapters were released onto Steam on April 27, 2017. The third chapter, Rise and Fall, was released on September 28, 2017, and a total of five chapters are planned. Mike Mood, the programmer, describes the game as an "accidental success." The game was announced to be published by Rooster Teeth Games for several consoles sometimes around in 2018 including PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch Chapter 1: The Moving Pictures Henry, an animator, visits his old workplace, animation studio Joey Drew Studios, after receiving an invitation from his old friend and former employer, Joey Drew. Having not visited in 30 years (making him over 45 years old), Henry finds the place abandoned. He then encounters a dead clone of Boris the Wolf, one of the cartoon characters. From an old audio recording, Henry learns that Joey seemed to participate in bizarre occult practices. Henry also discovers a mysterious ink machine Joey had installed and attempts to activate it but needs to first restore the ink pressure that powers the machine. After doing so, Henry gets attacked by a humanoid ink monster whose face resembles that of the studio's most popular character, the cartoon demon Bendy. Henry attempts to flee from "Bendy" as the studio starts to slowly flood with ink. Just before Henry reaches the exit, the floor collapses underneath him, trapping him in a room below. Then, upon approaching a pentagram drawn on the floor, he falls unconscious and the chapter ends. Chapter 2: The Old Song Determined to find an exit, Henry walks into the studio's music department. Armed with an axe that eventually breaks, he kills several hostile ink creatures called Searchers. Henry solves a few puzzles (such as opening a gate, finding a key, playing a song to unlock a door, and draining a flooded staircase) to reach the exit, but is knocked unconscious. Upon waking up, Henry learns his attacker is Sammy Lawrence, the studio's former music director. Trapped in an ink body and has gone insane, "Sammy", who now worships "Bendy" as a deity, attempts to offer Henry to the demon as a human sacrifice in order to return to normal. This backfires when "Bendy" appears and kills "Sammy" instead. Henry flees from "Bendy" again, and after successfully escaping, encounters a living version of Boris the Wolf. Chapter 3: The Rise and Fall Having teamed up with Boris, Henry walks into Heavenly Toys, the studio's toy manufacturing department. There, he encounters a living, insane version of Alice Angel, another cartoon character. There are two paths that Henry can take: the Angel path or the Demon Path. Depending on which path he takes, the other will close, ultimately affecting the chapter's post-credits scene. Henry finds out that "Alice" has been sacrificing other cartoon characters, such as an iteration of a member of the Butcher Gang, in order to improve her appearance. "Alice" offers Henry his freedom in exchange for a few errands and provides him with tools to help him. Henry carries out these various errands (which involves gathering several materials such as gears, valve cores, heart pieces, and blobs of ink, destroying Bendy cutouts, and fighting off the Butcher Gang) for "Alice" all while evading "Bendy" and the Projectionist, a projector-headed monster. After every task is complete, Henry and Boris ascend in an elevator. However, "Alice" then proclaims she wants to use Boris for herself, and the elevator plummets down. As Boris tries to revive an unconscious Henry, he is pulled away by "Alice" and presumably captured. Category:Horror Games